Tantrums on the road
by Einalem02
Summary: Pre-series! Sam doesn't want to move AGAIN, what would happen if he decides to not go along with his dad this time. Contains spanking. I suck at writing summaries


**This story, again, was already on my other site. Sorry for the mistakes.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **It contains spanking of two teenagers by their father. If you don't like that, there are** maaaany **stories without it. I just think this is the way John would have handled his boys.**

NOW…

The trip had been slow, the traffic was horrible, the A/C wasn't working that well and on top of that, he was angry. Angry with his dad for bringing him here, angry with his brother for no sticking up for him, angry with the world for making HIM have this life and on top of that he was angry with himself for not being able and big enough to stand up to his father. He frowned one more time.

Samuel- his father warned- last time I warned you boy, change that attitude.

BEFORE…

Sammy, come on man, why do you have to make things more difficult every time?

I already told you, Dean, I'm not going.

Of course, you are, you're just making it more difficult. You are getting yourself in trouble and you're getting me in trouble as well.

Why you? I don't want to get you in trouble so just leave.

You know I can't. – Dean sight- Sam, please just come out before dad comes in.

No

Look, I'm not getting my ass whipped because of your tantrums, so either you come out the good way or the other, your choice dude.

I told you, I'm not sticking up to dad's bullshit this time.

Ok, so is the hard way then.- And with that Dean grabbed the thirteen-year-old in a key by the neck and dragged him out of the small rental apartment, but as Sammy kept struggling and kicking and yelling Dean stopped at the entryway to get a better hold on his brother.

Dean, finish loading the car – John said approaching his kids-

Dad, I can…

Now! – John growled taking his struggling youngest out of Deans arms, while he ran up to the car.

John took Sam in his arms like he didn't weight at all and walked the rest of the way to the car.

Sammy, stop this right know – but Sam kept squirming- I'm serious boy, I'm doing all my best to not whip the stubborn out of you right now.

Let go of me! – was Sam's answer- I'm not keeping up with your shit anymore- he said kicking as hard as he could, only to receive a single but strong enough swat from John- Oww! You hit me!

And there's more from where that one came- John warned.

Angry tears filled Sam's eyes as his father carried him the rest of the way to the car and got him settle in.. John then walked his way to the front seat and started to drive to the freeway.

NOW…

Dad, I DON'T want to be here. I would be fine if I was back at the house.

You're going to be just fine here too boy because I say so.

No- Sammy protested. Dean, riding shot-gun, saw how his dad's grip on the steering wheel was getting tighter meaning that he was losing it.

Look dude- Dean intervene- if you chill the rest of the way, next chance we get, we're gonna get you that book you've been bratting about the whole week.

Shut up you jerk, this is none of your business, besides, you helped him drag me here.

Dean was about to protest when John turned around and landed a full weight swat on his little brothers tight, producing a crying yelled from Sam.

Strike two boy – John said, aiming a two with his fingers- on the third one you'll get a full set.

Sam lay back on the seat, kicking Dean's front seat on the impulse, provoking a glare from his brother which he responded with another kick.

Sam, stop it dude- Dean said in a flat voice, but Sam kicked again- Dude, really, is not my fault you're Mad.- but Sam did it again.

Boys – John cut in- I'm losing my patience here

Is not my fault he's a whining bitch – Dean said.

Go fuck yourself Dean – Sam yelled and started to repeatedly kick Dean's seat. Dean, angrier now that he couldn't win their word match, launched himself at Sam, being halfway through the front and back seat, and started throwing punches in his brother's direction, starting a fight both of fists and words that nobody could understand.

John, being in the freeway and not able to stop anywhere swatted Deans backside and tights with his right hand to try and sit him back down and with all the experience he had with his two sons he succeeded.

Oww, oww, DAD! STOP! – cried Dean, but John didn't, he continued to swat his tights and lecture undecipherable thinks about being irresponsible and getting on his nerves. Dean tried not to cry or at least not let his dad seen him cry, so he just sobbed facing the window when he felt a rough turn and the impala stopping. Looking up he saw his dad getting out of the car and rounding to his door, he then opened it and took Dean out by the arm, that's when Dean saw where they were. It was a small but well crowded rest-stop next to the road, but more important than where they were what his father was doing. As soon as he got him out of the car, John pulled him around and landed four hard swats on his backside, and then ordered him to lose his trousers. Already, with some tears in his eyes, then looked around and saw more people that he thought, and he couldn't help but notice a small family having lunch and a group of excessively hot college girls having some drinks.

Please dad, not here, please! – he begged

Do it boy, or I'll do it for you

Dad, please, is too crowded

You should have thought of that before you started a fight in the car. You well know how to behave on the road.

Please dad, I'm sorry, I really am but don't do it, not here – Dean cried, putting his hands in front of him as if to stop the approaching John, but that didn't stop him, John reached him oldest and without Dean knowing how, had his trousers along with his shorts down of his tights and had him over his knee, putting his foot on the front seat of the car. John wasted no time in starting swatting and swatting hard, not wanting to repeat this soon and wanting to get a point across. After a few minutes, he put his son back down a told him to find somewhere to park his nose.

\- Dad, please – Dean wanted to complain but a single glare from his father told him to shut it up, so he just turn his crying body to a tree and tried, not so successfully, especially when the group of college girls who were expecting the show as everyone else told walked pass him and said how cute he was, to stop from crying.

John repeated the same treatment with his youngest, and after a few minutes, Dean was called back to meet his father, who just pulled him in a bear hug, the kind of hug that had always comforted Dean, even when his father was the one that made him cry in the first place. John just hugged his son telling him how much he loved them both and cleaning always his tears with his thumbs like when Dean was little, and then John opened his arm and included Sammy in the hug.


End file.
